Secrets and Lies
by Paloma228
Summary: AU Slexie. Set after 6x11. Lexie finds she's pregnant with Mark's baby but is in denial as she doesn't tell anyone or even admit it to herself. What will she do when she starts to show? How will Mark react?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic so please be nice and review! :) I refuse to believe that Lexie is dead in the world of Grey's Anatomy so I began to read Slexie fanfics which later on inspired me to write one of my own as in fanfiction world, Lexie still lives on. In my fanfic, Lexie doesn't pursue a relationship with Alex Karev and only has that one night with him._

* * *

Lexie sighed as she opened up the bathroom cabinet, after the unexpected turn that her conversation with Mark went, she couldn't understand how she was made out to be the bad guy even though Mark had slept with Addison. _Addison. _Of all the people Mark could've slept with, it had to be her. Lexie could feel rage consume her and she began to mentally kick herself for not standing up to Mark when she had the chance. Instead she just stood there like a deer caught in headlights. Lexie then rummaged through the bathroom cabinet, desperate to find some sleeping pills so she could finally get some sleep. Facing Mark tomorrow would be an uphill battle and she was going to need all the rest she could get.

"Hey Lexie, did my speech seem...chief-y to you?" Derek asked as she walked into his new office.

"Erm yeah, it was fine. Great in fact." Lexie lied.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked not totally convinced.

Lexie completely ignored Derek's subtle plea for reassurance and went straight into the topic of Mark. If anyone knew Mark, it was Derek so Lexie decided to vent to him with hopes that Derek would maybe talk to Mark for her or give her some much needed advice.

"Mark still won't even look at me. I mean I know what I did was wrong but he slept with Addison. In fact, he slept with Addison _twice_! I just found out from Callie. He wasn't even going to tell me that he slept with her twice so I would stay the bad guy. Well you know what? I am done with him. If he wants to-"

"Lexie, Lexie!" Derek yelled over Lexie's ranting.

"What?"

"I am not having this conversation with you. Get out."

Lexie gasped, expecting a much different reaction.

"We are at the hospital which means I'm not your brother in law but your boss so no personal stuff."

"But-"

"Lexie!" Derek warned.

"Fine, I'm leaving."

Lexie walked out of Derek's office and bumped right into Mark. She froze and stood waiting in front of him, hoping for some sort of reaction from him but Mark looked down and walked past her as if she wasn't even there. Lexie scoffed at Mark's reaction but could feel her heart aching...or maybe it was indigestion. Whatever it was, Lexie was in pain and she wanted it to stop.

As Lexie got changed and made her way to the elevator, she regretted even coming in that day. The whole day, Mark had completely dismissed her existence. It hurt that he could pretend she didn't exist, as if their whole relationship didn't matter…as if he didn't care about her anymore. She could feel herself tearing up at the thought that Mark no longer cared about her, no longer loved her. Just as she looked up, she saw Mark get onto to the elevator. Her heart sunk when she saw the disappointment on his face as he realised who she was. It sunk even deeper when Mark had tried to walk out of the elevator until it closed in his face. Lexie slightly turned her face away so Mark couldn't see the tears from her face and as soon as she heard the elevator doors opened, she ran out as fast as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

"Urgh, that is disgusting! This is a hospital!" Lexie screamed out as she walked in on Mark and a scrub nurse in the supply closet. Ever since Sloane had left, Mark began sleeping around again as a sort of distraction. Lexie tried to convince herself that maybe what her and Mark had wasn't real and she hadn't changed him or 'put him back together' but really she was just an experiment for him to see if he could manage a long-term relationship - that way it would hurt less when she heard the daily rumour mill of who Mark was currently screwing. Lexie didn't have room to react at what she had just seen as she had something much bigger on her mind. It seems that the heart ache Lexie was feeling was indeed indigestion, coupled with nausea, tender breasts and a much larger appetite. She wanted to grab some pregnancy tests to be sure but of course she had to walk in on Mark.

"Lexie, why are you in the clinic when I told you to prep Mr Parker for his surgery which is in 15 minutes!" Meredith stressed to Lexie. She saw Lexie's red, puffy eyes and streaks running down her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lexie said as she sorted herself out, too afraid to tell Meredith how much trouble she was in.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and prep Mr Parker."

"Okay then, I'll see you in the OR."

Lexie wished Meredith would push harder to get the truth out of her but that wasn't Meredith. Lexie slowly took out the pregnancy test from her lab coat pocket and threw it in the bin, the longer she could put off having to face it, the better.

"Wanna go to Joe's?" Alex asked Lexie, hinting at a possible booty call.

"No." Lexie replied coldly.

"Straight back home then?" Alex said, testing his luck.

"What happened between us was just a one-time thing okay! It's never going to happen again."

"Because of Sloan?"

"No not because of him!"

"Good because he's moved on."

"What? What do you mean moved on?"

"He asked Teddy out."

"Oh come on, one date doesn't mean he's moved on."

"He asked her out on a lunch date because he wants to talk and get to know her and build a future with her, whatever that means."

"I have to go." Lexie ran straight to the bathrooms and into a cubicle where she threw up. She wasn't sure if it was part of the pregnancy or the fact that Mark had moved on. Once she had finished, she stayed in the cubicle with it locked and sobbed into her hands. She heard the bathroom door open and immediately stopped crying so no one would hear her and ask questions.

"So, are you going on a date with Sloan or what?" Lexie recognised this voice to be Arizona Robbins.

"Of course she is!" This voice could only belong to Callie Torres.

"I said yes but don't get your hopes up, I don't believe this whole building a future. I just think he's trying to fill in a Lexie-Grey-shaped hole in his heart." Teddy said. Lexie's heart began to thud erratically, was Teddy right? She wanted to hear more so she carefully manoeuvred herself onto the toilet seat so no one could tell that the cubicle was occupied and pulled her hair behind her ears so she could listen more clearly.

"What makes you say that?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah Teddy, if he wanted to be with Lexie Grey then he already be with her, but he asked you out. So what does that tell you?" Callie reassured her.

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm a rebound." Teddy answered.

"Trust me, I am his best friend and he is o-ver Lexie Grey. That ship has sailed." Callie said.

"Yeah, like it was really going to last though." Arizona added in as Callie laughed in agreement. Lexie welled up at the lack of confidence they had in their relationship, if they all thought it then had Mark also thought it too? Was that why he hadn't even acknowledged Lexie? Or try to sort through their issues? Lexie knew one thing for sure, if Mark had moved on then she had to as well. Even if it meant getting rid of the one thing that still tied them together.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews: LaughAlways88, LexieMcSteamy and Hermosa06._

_Hermosa06 – thank you and after reading a lot of fanfics, it frustrated me that Lexie was always dependent on Mark and jumped at the first chance she got to be with him so I am definitely making her stronger. Even stronger than she was on the show since she spent the last year of her life pining over a guy that she could've got if she had only spoken up sooner._

_ Also, this story only loosely follows the plot of Grey's Anatomy and events may not be in chronological order. And Lexie was never a blonde and never will be._

* * *

Lexie sighed as she glanced at her calendar, that day's date was circled. It was her appointment for termination. She had been clever enough to schedule it at a different hospital away from Seattle Grace-Mercy West to avoid anyone from finding out. But as she got there, she saw Meredith and Derek.

'What the hell are they doing here?!' Lexie's thoughts screamed to her. She quickly backed out of the room until she realised that the doctor was going to call out her name so she discreetly made her way to the receptionist and asked to cancel her appointment. She then ran out of the hospital and into her car. 'Oh crap, now what do I do?' Lexie focused on her breathing and started looking back at her options. She could re-schedule the appointment but that would have to be on her next day off which wasn't for a long time. She could tell Mark but wasn't sure how that would go down, it was then that Lexie realised that she was only 5 weeks pregnant which meant she had time; she didn't need an answer right away. She had time and she was going to use it before having to face her problems.

"Dr Yang!" Lexie called out as she saw Cristina walking down the corridor. "Dr, Dr Yang?"

Cristina rolled her eyes and stopped walking after Lexie's persistent calls.

"Make it fast Grey."

"Well, erm, you see. I know that I am just a second year resident but I thought that if I focused on a specialty now like you then I would be excellent…like you."

"What's your point?"

"I want you to be my mentor." Lexie said with a grin, oblivious to Cristina's foul mood.

"No."

"What? Oh come on, I am a good student." Lexie thought back to the days when Mark was her teacher but quickly shook the memories away. "Look, I want to learn and they say that the best learners are the ones who teach so just imagine how much you'll learn."

"Go ask Teddy, she's the attending." Cristina said as she looked around for an opportunity to get away from Lexie.

"She's too busy with Mark Sloan." Lexie rolled her eyes and scrunched her face in disgust after saying Mark's name.

"Wait, what? Teddy's doing Mark Sloan?"

"Not doing, dating. Well actually that probably means that she is doing him. But what I mean is that she is dating him, dating is much more serious than doing. There are building a future together or whatever." Lexie rambled on and noticed that Cristina had walked off. "Hey! You can't just walk off!"

"Meet me at the skills lab tomorrow." Lexie felt a huge grin across her face, she was getting back to what she wanted to become when she first got here: a great surgeon.

"It's okay. There are plenty of ways to work around this." Lexie overheard Derek telling Meredith. They were in the kitchen and she was outside the door, not wanting to ruin their conversation.

"Are you kidding? She basically told us that I can't have a baby." Meredith replied.

"We can still have a baby. It's just going to be that much harder."

Lexie immediately felt guilty; there she was having a baby that she didn't want while Meredith and Derek couldn't have one at all. She waited until they had changed the topic before going into the kitchen.

"Hey." Lexie smiled.

"Where have you been?" Meredith asked casually.

"What? Erm, what do you mean by that? Did you see me anywhere? Because I can explain."

"Lexie, calm down. I was just being sisterly and asking about your day. Kinda wish I didn't now."

"Oh, well I went to the hospital, you know being a hard worker and all that."

"Riight." Meredith said. "You're acting weird. Did you bump into Sloan?"

"No and even if I did, I wouldn't care. I am over him."

"Good to know." Derek said giving a quick look at Meredith.

"I am." Lexie protested.

"Whatever you say." Meredith laughed.

Derek's phone began to vibrate, he cursed as he checked his e-mail.

"Dammit, it really is baby season at Seattle Grace." He said before getting up from his seat. Lexie's face dropped.

"What, what do you mean by that?"

"That was my fourth nurse requesting maternity leave, and on top of that I have to find an orthopaedic attending to cover Torres' maternity leave."

"Callie? Callie's pregnant?" Lexie asked confused at how that could happen. Derek looked at Meredith and Meredith nodded. "What was that? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I'll leave this up to you." Derek said to Meredith before walking off.

"Meredith?"

"Well you see. Callie wants a baby, Arizona agreed to the idea so they asked Mark to be the sperm donor."

"Oh my god." Those were the only words that came out of Lexie's mouth. "Well what about Teddy? What does she have to say about it?"

"They're over. Apparently Mark got into bed with one of the Mercy Westers."

"Typical."

"So you're okay about it?" Meredith asked.

"Whatever." Lexie mumbled. She was nowhere near okay with it but she couldn't focus on what Mark was doing with his life anymore. She had her own life, her own future and she had to focus on that.

* * *

_I decided to keep Sofia's character in my story because, well she's too cute to not exist._ _Review please :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_I know I have been updating pretty frequently but when you're ill in bed all day, there is nothing much else to do so please don't expect regular updates in the future. As for the story, I keep changing my mind as I write it but I would like to hear some ideas or suggestions for how you want the story to go for inspiration :)_

* * *

"Lexie, concentrate." Cristina hissed under her surgical mask.

"I'm trying to."

"_Trying_?"

"I mean I am concentrating."

"Make sure you are, I haven't wasted my time teaching you for you to just blank out."

"Sorry." Lexie blinked hard and tried to focus her vision on the patient's heart but the nausea seemed to be too much for her. "Oh God, I think I'm going to throw up."

"Seriously?!"

Lexie was just about to run out of the OR until the wave of sickness had passed.

"No, I'm okay."

"Get out."

"What?!"

"Just get out Lexie."

Lexie hung her head in defeat and headed to the scrub room to scrub out. Before she could open the door, Mark walked in.

"Lexie." Mark nodded to her. Lexie took a deep breath in to stop herself from unloading her hidden, repressed rage onto Mark.

"So now you're talking to me?"

"I realised it was an immature thing to do and now that I'm going to be a dad, I have a lot of growing up to do."

"A dad? I thought you were just the sperm donor?"

"Did you just call me a sperm donor?!" Mark asked in rage.

"W-well, erm, yeah."

"Well I'm much more than just a _sperm donor_."

"Sorry." Lexie mumbled not knowing what else to say.

"You know, I thought we could at least be civil to each other but I guess not."

"I wasn't-"

"Just save it Lexie."

Lexie, once again, was being made to be the bad guy and was the same deer caught in the headlight that she was two months ago after the last conversation she had with Mark. Rather than walking away like she usually would, Lexie could feel her eyes water and before she knew it, she was crying. _'Stupid hormones'. _Mark took another look at Lexie and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Lexie, don't cry." Mark said softly.

"I'm not."

Mark was about to reach out to her but she quickly made her escape to the nearest on-call room.

"I think there's something wrong with Lexie." Mark said as he approached Meredith at the nurses' station. Meredith looked up at him with weary eyes, she didn't know how to be a good sister but she knew Mark trying to wriggle his way into Lexie's life was going to be bad for her.

"There's nothing wrong with her."

"Look just keep an eye on her."

"Don't tell me what to do! And you stay away from Lexie, she's finally gotten over you and I don't need you going all McSteamy on her."

"I wasn't going to."

"Good. Don't!" Meredith warned as she flipped her chart folder close and walked off.

Later on at home, Meredith walked to the kitchen and saw Lexie eating an assortment of chocolate bars.

"Stress eating?"

"Kind of. I'm worried Cristina won't mentor me anymore and I'm also really hungry."

"Well I'll talk to Cristina for you."

"Thanks." Lexie said before taking another bite out of the chocolate bar, just then the doorbell rang. "Oo good, the pizza's here!"

"Pizza? You're going to eat pizza after eating all of that?"

"I'm hungry?"

"Right."

Lexie got to the front door only to find that Alex had gotten to the pizza first. "Hey, that's mine!"

"Ever heard of sharing? Anyway I paid for it."

"I ordered it and if you're really going to bring up money then you owe me a lot more than what you paid for the pizza."

"I'm doing you a favour, you're packing the pounds on."

Lexie gasped, she still didn't know what she wanted to do about the baby which meant she didn't want anyone else to know about it. She ran to her room and inspected herself in the mirror. She had gained weight: her face was slightly puffier than before, her ass was much bigger and her stomach was slightly swollen but it was still hard to identify her as pregnant. She just looked like she had too many cakes not that she was 13 weeks pregnant but Lexie didn't want to risk getting found out. She went through her closet and found an old, oversized hoodie and put it on.

The next day, Lexie walked up to Cristina ready to give her a long prepared speech persuading her to carry on mentoring her.

"Dr Yang-"

"Save it."

"But-"

"I don't have time for you to freak out again."

"I wasn't freaking out."

"Uh-huh." Cristina was about to walk off when she noticed Owen and Teddy sharing a moment together. "Hey Lexie."

"Yes Dr Yang?"

"I'll give you another chance if you go keep tabs on Dr Hunt."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Well what should I be looking for?"

"Just keep an eye on him and be subtle!"

"O-kay." Lexie said, not knowing what she was getting herself into.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexie braced herself before heading down to the ER to spy on Owen, she wasn't sure why or if she even wanted to be mentored by Cristina anymore but she had already agreed to do it. It was a slow day so Lexie was able to spot Owen straight away.

"Dr Hunt." Lexie said as she walked up to him. "I was wondering if you would put me on your services this week."

Before Owen could answer, a familiar voice came from behind Lexie.

"Dr Grey, I thought you were on my services this week."

"Oh, erm, Dr Sloan I forgot."

Mark raised his eyebrow at Lexie, she began to blush and stared at Owen before looking down at the floor.

"Umm, well I already have Kepner on my services Grey." Owen said before nodding to Mark and walking off.

"Great." Lexie sighed as she watched Owen walk off.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad to work with." Mark said, giving Lexie his special McSteamy smile. Lexie couldn't help but smile back at Mark, she wasn't sure if it was the hormones or Mark's McSteamy face but she couldn't stay mad at Mark.

"Grey!" Lexie turned her head and saw Cristina who pointed two fingers at her eyes and then to Owen. Lexie nodded at her to confirm that she knew what Cristina was on about.

"So, erm, since there's nothing you need me to do, I guess I'm going to observe Dr Hunt."

* * *

Lexie spent the whole day discretely following Owen around which Mark seemed to have noticed. Annoyed, Mark walked up to Lexie and stood in between her view of Owen.

"Why the sudden interest in Hunt? Something going on there?"

"What? Me and Dr Hunt? No, no. No way."

"Really? So I'm just imagining the fact that you've been follow him around like a lost puppy?"

"I can explain." Lexie nervously laughed. She didn't know how she was going to dig herself out of this hole so she looked around for any distractions. It was then that she saw Owen grab Teddy by the arm in a pleading manner and into an on call room. "Hold that thought, I have to go do something." Lexie then ran off to the cardio wing where she knew Cristina would be.

"What happened to you?" Cristina asked as Lexie finally found her.

"Owen, Teddy, on-call room." Lexie panted as she tried to get her breath back. She saw Cristina's face drop so she gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't look at me like that!" Cristina warned, she started to walk off but took a step back so she was looking at Lexie again. "And I don't want you telling anyone about this!"

"I won't." Lexie whispered. She watched Cristina leave and then looked at the clock, her shift was over which meant she could finally go to bed.

* * *

After Lexie changed out of her scrubs, she realised how tired she really was so she decided to take a nap in an on call room before she went home to avoid falling asleep behind the wheel. As Lexie settled herself onto the bed, she placed her hand onto her small bump and realised she was smiling. Her smile faded when she realised that she was a surgical resident with hardly any money in her savings, living in her sister's 'frat' house whilst the baby's father was planning his own family. She took her hand off of her belly and turned to her side. She needed to make a decision and fast before she ran out of time. Lexie's train of thought was interrupted when she heard the door open. She shot up as it turned out to be Mark who was at the door.

"I thought your shift ended?" He asked. Lexie was relieved that Mark was alone, she wasn't sure if she could take seeing another one of his sleazy hospital hook-ups.

"I'm too tired to drive."

"Oh. Well that's using good intuition there." Mark didn't know what else to say but didn't want his conversation with Lexie to end.

"Um, thanks?"

And with that, the conversation had died much to Mark's dismay so he decided to get straight to the point.

"Lexie, I'm still in love with you."

Her eyes widened at his revelation.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"If I like someone, I let them know." Mark said, remembering it was one of the first things he had told Lexie.

"Dammit Mark, you can't just do this!" Mark was taken aback by her outburst, it wasn't quite the reaction he was expecting. "You can't keep springing things up on me and expecting me to go along with it!"

"But-"

"No! Just stop! I'm sick of you leaving me behind and only coming back when it suits you. Go have your kid with Callie and Arizona and just leave me alone!"

Lexie then stormed out of the room and made her way to her locker when she could feel pain shooting down her abdomen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cramping is usual during pregnancy, especially at this stage." Lucy Fields, the new OB/GYN, told Lexie.

"It felt like I was being stabbed." Lexie replied sternly.

"Well that's pregnancy for you."

"Great. Just great."

"It's not all bad, at the end of it you get a beautiful baby."

"Hmm." Lexie didn't know what else to say and didn't feel like spilling her guts out to a stranger about how she isn't sure she wants her baby.

"So I take it that no one else knows about this? Or I would have heard about it by now."

"No, nobody knows. And we are going to keep it that way!"

"You have my word."

"Thanks."

"Have you had any previous check-ups?"

"No, I've been putting it off."

"You really should be taking better care of yourself and the baby. How about we do an ultrasound to make sure everything's okay?"

"Okay." Lexie said apprehensively. She didn't know if she wanted to see the baby or not but thought if she did then she may have a better idea of what to do since she still hadn't made her mind up. A whole minute had passed and there was no sound from the monitor. "Is there something wrong? Why can't you find a heartbeat?"

"I'm looking."

"I knew there was something wrong." Lexie said as she started to panic. Just then, Lucy was able to pick up a heartbeat and Lexie felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"It just takes a while to pick up sometimes. You're a doctor, you should know that."

"I know, I just…I don't know what happened."

"It's called being a mom." Lexie frowned at what Lucy had said, Lexie was going to be a mom but she wasn't sure she was going to be a good mother like how Susan was to her. "Do you want me to print out a picture?"

"Erm, I don't know."

"I'll just print you one out anyway." Lucy smiled, she knew how nervous Lexie was: she had seen it in most new moms.

* * *

Four weeks after her ultrasound and Lexie still couldn't stop looking at the scan picture of her baby. She was so mesmerised by it that she kept it safe in her locker and came to look at it everytime she had a break. Lexie realised that the panic she felt during her ultrasound was a clear indication that she would never be able to go through with a termination. Luckily for Lexie, her baby bump was still concealable with the help of her lab coat and she wanted to keep it that way to avoid gossip and Mark. As Lexie put away the ultrasound photo in her locker, Meredith was walking in wearing an unusual smile.

"You're happy?" Lexie asked.

"Yes I am happy. Is it a crime to be happy?"

"No but you hardly ever are."

"Well I'm all bright and shiny now." Meredith smiled. "And, Lex, you're going to be an auntie."

"Oh my god, you're pregnant?"

"No, Derek and I are going to adopt Zola."

"The baby from Malawi?"

"Yeah."

"That's great!" Lexie said, hugging Meredith. Before she pulled away, Lexie felt the baby kick towards the front of her stomach; she hoped Meredith hadn't noticed but Lexie saw an alarmed look slapped across Meredith's face. Lexie decided to play dumb in case Meredith hadn't felt anything. "What's wrong?"

"Your belly just kicked me."

"I can expla-" Before Lexie could even finish her sentence, Meredith pulled Lexie's lab coat behind her waist and saw the obvious baby bump.

"Oh Lexie."

"Please don't tell anyone. Not even Derek. Oh god, especially not Derek! He'll tell Mark and then everyone will know and-"

"Mark doesn't know?!" Meredith asked as her eyes widened. Lexie looked down as the disappointment in Meredith's face was too much to bear, she couldn't even imagine how Mark would react to the secret she had been keeping from him: a secret that wasn't hers to keep, not from Mark anyway.

"No, he's starting a family with Callie and Arizona anyway so it's not like he'll miss out on anything."

"Yes he will Lexie, he will miss out on his other child's life because his mom was too afraid to tell him!"

"You don't understand."

"I understand what it is like not to be able to have a kid and I know that having a kid and not even knowing about it would hurt just as much. You have to tell him!"

"I can't!"

"Seriously Lexie, grow up and tell him! You can't keep it a secret for much longer." Meredith said sternly as she walked off. Lexie began to fret as she explored the possibilities of Meredith telling Derek, or worse, Mark.

* * *

"What's up with you? Did bright and shiny Meredith realise she couldn't hack the sunshine anymore?" Cristina asked as she saw a moody Meredith approach her.

"Not funny. I could hack the sunshine until Lexie created a black cloud."

"Okay enough with the metaphors, what did she do now?"

"She's pregnant, like already in her second trimester pregnant, and she hasn't even told Mark."

"Little Grey is pregnant with Sloan's baby?!" Cristina shouted out in astonishment, not realising that the nurses were only a few yards away. "Oh crap." Cristina said as she heard the nurses gasp and begin to whisper to each other.

"Oh great, now everyone's going to find out."

"Aah, if she's too scared to tell Mark then a nurse will do it for her."

"Not funny, do I tell Derek?" Meredith asked, looking at Cristina's blank face.

"I think the nurses are already onto it."

"I'm serious Cristina."

"So am I. Derek's going into surgery soon and there were plenty of scrub nurses that heard."

"This is such a mess."

"Just do the sister thing when it comes to it." Cristina said. They walked past Arizona and Alex who were arguing over a case. Arizona stopped at the nurses' station and turned around to face Alex.

"Just back off Alex, I'm the attending and you're the resident."

"Whatever, I'm right! So let's book an OR."

"We have to wait for the lab results."

"What are you staring at?!" Alex yelled at three nurses who were staring at the pair arguing.

"Did you know?" One of the more brave nurses spoke up.

"Know what?"

"About Dr Lexie Grey."

"What about her?"

"She's pregnant with Sloan's baby." Both Arizona and Alex's face dropped after they heard the sentence.

"She's what?" Arizona asked in disbelief. "She can't be, Mark has been beside us 24/7. And I'm not joking, literally 24/7, in our kitchen, in our bathroom, even in our bed!"

"Dude, that's just plain weird." Alex pointed out.

"Well we heard Dr Grey, the older one, tell Dr Yang so it must be true."

"She was getting fatter." Alex said as he was trying to piece it all together.

"Alex!" Arizona called out. "Never call a woman fat, even if she is pregnant. God, I can't believe Mark didn't tell us! After that whole speech about wanting a family after Sloane and he already has one. I'm going to find Callie."

* * *

Lexie walked of the exam room in OB/GYN and saw a parade of nurses and even some doctors, all pretending to be getting on with something as soon as they saw her come out of the room. Her ears burned up as she realised they knew; they all saw the new ultrasound photo in her hand and the guilty look on her face so she ran off to her locker but saw Alex, Cristina and April all staring at her in either shock or disbelief. Lexie could feel herself slowly entering panic mode. She quickly made her way to her locker and grabbed all of her stuff.

"Is it true?" Alex asked.

"Is what true?" Lexie replied, sticking with her plan to be completely oblivious.

"Are you having Sloan's kid?" This time Cristina spoke up.

"Dr Yang! You can't just flat out ask her!" April protested. Lexie felt her whole body heat up so she ran to the parking lot. Her secret was finally out but Lexie felt anything but relief. 'What did I do?' Lexie thought to herself; she wished she told Mark from the beginning and now he would definitely hate her once he heard the news from a nurse or a resident. Lexie got into her car and began driving only she didn't drive to Meredith's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona saw Mark with Callie and walked up to them.

"So Mark, were you ever going to tell us?"

"Tell you about what?" Mark asked irritated at Arizona's constant moods. It was no secret that Arizona didn't want Mark to be a part of their family but only caved because of Callie and her speech of how Mark was the only family who was talking to her.

"Don't play dumb Mark, I know all about Lexie."

"You're back with Lexie?" Callie asked Mark.

"What? No, I mean I tried but she wasn't having it."

"No not that, you know what I'm talking about Mark." Arizona snapped back.

"No I don't, now what have I done?"

"You got Lexie pregnant but that obviously wasn't enough for you so you had to get Callie pregnant too."

"Lexie's pregnant?!" Both Mark and Callie said at the same time, Mark looked like he had seen a ghost and Callie looked questioningly at Arizona thinking that it was some sick joke.

"Oh, I thought you knew. This is kinda awkward."

"Who told you?" Mark asked.

"Well I heard from the nurses."

"Oh come on Arizona, you know not to listen to them." Callie said with a sigh of relief.

"They said that they heard Meredith tell Yang." Arizona said slowly as she began to doubt herself. "Maybe you should talk to Lexie."

"I don't think she is, I mean she would've told me if she was. Wouldn't she?" Mark asked.

"You never know with the Grey sisters." Callie replied with a hint of bitterness in her tone. Arizona noticed and glared at Callie before excusing herself and walking off.

"So you think the nurses are just making it up?" Mark asked, concerned that Lexie couldn't trust him enough with this responsibility.

"Yeah," Callie said, trying to reassure herself more than Mark. "Just ignore them, they want drama as if we don't have enough."

"Right." Mark said, still unsure. He left to go to his office and took out his phone where he scrolled through his contact list until he saw Lexie's name appear. He dialled her number but it went straight to voicemail. He cursed under his breath as he tried again but still it went to voicemail.

* * *

"Lexie?" Derek said as he walked out of his trailer. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, erm, I thought the trailer was empty." Lexie mumbled. "I better go."

"Why did you come?" Derek asked, he noticed the worry and pain that Lexie's face expressed. "Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted some time to myself and didn't know where else to go. But you're here so I better go."

"No, you can stay here. I was about to leave and check on the construction work for the house." Derek said, reprising his role as post-it brother in law.

"Thanks." Lexie said as she watched Derek leave. "Oh and please don't tell anyone I'm here."

"I won't." Derek smiled before leaving. Lexie walked into the trailer and immediately started to cry; everything was a mess and if Seattle Grace lived up to its reputation then Mark would definitely know by now and would hate her. She took out her phone and turned it back on, anticipating the constant beeping of text messages and phone calls. Before Lexie could check her phone, her screen display showed Mark's number was calling her; she nervously pressed the answer button.

"Lexie?"

"Yeah?" Lexie answered nervously.

"Lexie, erm, where are you?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I can't say it over the phone."

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't something people discuss over the phone."

"Well I'm busy so if you won't talk then I'm hanging up."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Are you pregnant? Because Arizona said she heard the nurses tell her that you're pregnant…erm, with my baby."

"I have to go Mark." Lexie said, focusing on her breathing.

"Lexie. Is it true?"

"I'm sorry." Lexie then hung up and began to cry even more. She could feel the pain in Mark's voice when he realised the nurses were right and it hurt her that she caused that pain. Once Lexie hung up, Mark angrily clasped his phone in his hand and threw it against his wall. He didn't know what was worse: the fact that Lexie couldn't come to him in her time of need or that she didn't want him to be a part of their child's life. Callie heard the commotion in Mark's office and came in.

"What the hell is going on?"

"It's true. What Arizona told us, it's true." Mark said quietly.

"Oh my god. Well are you sure it's even yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it's been months since you broke up. So if she was pregnant then she would have to be at least 4 months pregnant."

"Well she has gained some weight."

"Don't go there Mark. Wait until you have actual proof."

"I suppose you're right."

"I don't know if she's playing mind games on you or whatever-"

"Lexie's not like that."

"People change, especially after break-ups. I turned into a lesbian after mine. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that you have a definite family: me, the baby and Arizona so just focus on that rather than smashing your office up over Lexie Grey."

"So I shouldn't try to find her?"

"No, just wait for her to find you."

* * *

"Lexie?" Meredith called as she opened Lexie's bedroom door only to find it empty and the bed not been slept in. "Damn it."

Meredith knew this was unlike Lexie and worried where Lexie was, she deeply regretted telling Cristina and not being supportive enough but she just didn't know how to – especially when Meredith wanted what Lexie had. She went to the hospital hoping that Lexie would be there and to her surprise, she was.

"Lexie, you had me worried. Where were you?"

"At the trailer, I had some thinking to do."

"And you've done with all your thinking?"

"No. I haven't even begun."

"Well, I'm here for you. In a sister way."

"Um, thanks I guess."

"I mean it Lex."

Lexie managed a smile out to Meredith but could feel tears forming and her vision blurring."

"I've made such a mess, what am I going to do?" Lexie cried.

"We'll figure this out. But maybe not here." Meredith said as she saw the nurses watching them like a hawk. Meredith walked to the nearest supply closet and Lexie followed however they were interrupted by Mark Sloan.

"Mark, leave us alone!" Meredith warned.

"Lexie, we need to talk." Mark said, he tried to examine Lexie's abdomen but she cleverly covered it with her patient's chart and her lab coat. "Is it true?"

"Mark!" Meredith warned again but Mark ignored her completely.

"Yes, its true!" Lexie burst out. "I'm so sorry." She then ran into the supply closet leaving Meredith shaking her head with her hand against her forehead and Mark stunned.

"I told you to leave us alone." Meredith snapped at Mark before checking on Lexie. Mark snapped out of his gaze and followed behind Meredith.

"How could you do this to me Lexie?" Mark yelled at a sobbing Lexie.

"Mark, how many times?!" Meredith yelled back.

"She lied to me!"

"Technically, she didn't lie."

"Are you trying to be funny?! She lied and kept a huge secret from me!"

Before Meredith could argue back, her pager went off and her face dropped.

"Zola!" She cried out.

"Go Meredith, I'll be fine." Lexie said. Meredith looked at Lexie with an encouraging face and then glared at Mark before running off to the paediatric floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mark asked, in a more calm tone.

"I don't know, I was thinking of a plan."

"A plan that didn't include me?" Mark scoffed.

"No! I just didn't know what to do after you told me that you were going to have a family with Callie and Arizona so I had to think of a plan."

"This is my baby too. I should be part of the plan!"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's not good enough Lexie. Not right now." Mark turned around and headed towards the door but stopped once he reached it and turned his head back to face Lexie. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I don't know." Lexie mumbled as she looked to the floor, too ashamed to look at Mark.

"I guess I was wrong about you all along." Mark spat as he walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

Just a quick update as I had an idea and went with it and decided to quickly post it before I chickened out on my idea. I do know which direction I am going in but it may have some 'twists' as Shonda says. Also can I say that I really appreciate the reviews, they give me confidence to write more and sometimes give me ideas.

* * *

"So I was thinking that maybe we could give Lexie a room in the new house." Meredith said to Derek as they got into bed.  
"Really?" Derek asked, surprised at Meredith's overprotectiveness over Lexie.  
"Well we can't leave her homeless and she's going to need our help a lot more in the next three months."  
"I agree. It's nice to see you standing up for your sister."  
"Well she's not going to do it for herself so I'm going to have to do it for her." Meredith replied back, not wanting to make her sisterly ways a big issue.  
"Maybe you could be a bit nicer to Mark though."  
"Why? He got her into this mess. I said it from the start that he was bad news and now this has happened."  
"But he's making an effort and he is the father."  
"Yeah, the father to many unknown children around the world also."  
"Meredith." Meredith just rolled her eyes at Derek and got into bed.  
"I just don't trust Mark around my sister."  
"Well he's going to be around a lot more so you better get used to it. In the meantime, we have our own baby to look forward to." Derek said with a smile.  
"What if I'm not a good mother?" Meredith frowned.  
"You will be. I can tell from the way you've been looking after Lexie."  
Meredith smiled at Derek's response and kissed him before going to sleep.

* * *

Whilst Meredith and Derek were sleeping, Lexie was tagging along with April in the hospital as no one else would let her in on a case. They all told her they didn't want her to have too much stress but Lexie knew Mark had told the staff to lighten her work load. Even though Mark was still angry at Lexie, he was still overprotective of her although he only talked to her if it was about the baby. She knew he had a right to be angry but secretly she was hoping that this baby could've brought them closer rather than further apart and if there was one thing that Lexie was feeling the most at that point: it was loneliness. She was surrounded by couples and though she was having a baby, really she was all alone. It was these moments that Lexie really missed Mark but she didn't know if it was the loneliness talking or what she actually wanted.  
"How excited are you about the baby?" April asked with a lot of enthusiasm.  
"Not as excited as you are." Lexie said glumly. How could she be excited about a baby that was going to be brought into a broken home and have parents that could barely talk to each other.  
"You just need to get into the spirit. Oo how about I throw you a baby shower?" April suggested cheerfully. Lexie made a face at the idea. "Oh come on Lexie, you get gifts for the baby and free food."  
"Fine but you're planning it then."  
"Awesome. I love baby showers."  
"I can tell."  
April ignored Lexie's negative attitude and kept discussing details of the baby shower when Lexie began to feel what she thought to be contractions. She stopped walking and held onto April for support.  
"Lexie? What's wrong?"  
"I think I'm in labour." Lexie whimpered, her eyes full of fear.  
"Oh god, erm someone page Dr Fields!"

* * *

"You will be glad to know that you are not in labour." Lucy said to Lexie after she had examined her.  
"Well then what was it? Could it be the placenta detatching? Or-"  
"Dr Sloan, before you jump to anymore wild conclusions, it was just Braxton Hicks."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Mark, she said she was sure." Lexie butted in, not wanting Mark to piss off Lucy, who she had grown quite fond of.  
"Are you sure?" Mark repeated again, ignoring Lexie completely. Lexie, who had had enough, got up and stormed off.  
"You know Dr Sloan, she is young and going through a difficult time so my advice would be to support her and not ignore her. You can't raise a baby together if you can't talk to each other." Lucy said to Mark before leaving. Mark realised what Lucy said was right however he had his own interpretation; they couldn't raise a baby like this and Lexie was young, too young to handle the emotional responsibility of raising a child along with the financial capacity and the time restraints from her job. There were only two solutions: they could get back together purely for the baby's sake which could have disastrous consequences and repercussions or Mark could file for full custody, giving Lexie access of course, but being the main parent and not having to worry about Lexie keeping the baby from him.


	9. Chapter 9

After watching the last episode of Grey's Anatomy, I decided to completely change my plans for this story. Mark's face when he looked at Lexie's body bag was so heartbreaking. Going to miss them both so much :( And I really like Callie's character and don't mean for her to come across as a bitch but rather the overprotective friend who doesn't want Mark to get hurt again.

* * *

Mark sighed with frustration as he left his lawyer's office. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing anymore but he didn't want to risk not being a part of his child's life. He went back to his apartment and found Lexie waiting outside. She was fidgeting anxiously and talking to herself, Mark found it endearing but he had to remind himself that he was still angry at Lexie for keeping such a big secret from him, suggesting that he wouldn't make a good father.

"Lexie? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you're here and not in there...ignoring me."

"I, erm, had to go out. What are you doing here?" Mark asked again.

"I'm growing up."

"Excuse me?"

"Well Meredith told me to grow up and I realised that she's right so I thought I would come here and explain myself."

"I already know why you didn't tell me." Mark said looking down at the floor, not being able to look at Lexie.

"I don't think you do. When I first found out, you were barely looking at me never mind talking to me and I know that's not a good enough reason but I just couldn't. Then I found out you were having a baby with Callie and Arizona so I thought you wouldn't want to have a baby with me-"

"Lexie, I wouldn't have-"

"Let me finish."

"Okay."

"I realised that I was being selfish by not telling you. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would try to get back together with me."

"Oh, I see."

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't want you to feel like you _have _to be with me because of this baby. I want you to be with me because you want to be with me," Lexie whispered the next part of her sentence, "because you love me."

"I do love you."

"Would you be saying that if there was no baby?"

"Yes."

"No you wouldn't be. Don't kid yourself Mark."

"Lexie, I'm still in love with you. I tried not to be, but it didn't work."

"Mark." Lexie didn't know what else to say to Mark's revelation and because of her pregnancy hormones, she leaped onto Mark and crushed her lips onto his. Mark reciprocated until they were interrupted.

"Hey Mark, I need you to- oh, sorry." Arizona blushed.

"I'll just leave you guys alone." Arizona said with a wink before going back to her apartment. She walked up to Callie who was cooking in the kitchen. "Guess who Mark was making out with in the hallway."

"Who? Teddy?" Callie asked with hope.

"No, Lexie." Arizona grinned.

"What?! Lexie? This is not going to end well. Why are you so happy for?"

"Because Calliope, this is a good thing. Mark is with the one he loves and now our baby will have a sibling. _And_ no more weird sleepovers."

"Don't be so naïve Arizona, she's using him because she's got no one else to help her with the baby."

"She has Meredith and Derek, I hardly think she is using Mark."

"She comes running to Mark as soon as Derek and Meredith are given Zola. Can you not see this?"

"Callie, jealousy is not an attractive attribute." Arizona said as she kissed Callie on the cheek and sat down. "And don't you dare go to Mark's and talk him out of this." Callie pouted and sat down next to Arizona.

* * *

"How long do you think it will last?" Jackson asked Alex and April as they saw Mark and Lexie in the canteen together.

"Aah, about a month tops." Alex replied.

"Alex! Don't be so mean. I think they'll make it." April said.

"Yeah because every couple lasts around here."

"Meredith and Derek?"

"You should've seen them at the beginning. That was one train wreck."

"Well twenty says that they won't make it before the baby is born." Jackson said.

"Deal." Alex replied as Meredith sat down.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked.

"They're taking bets on how long Mark and Lexie will last."

"Probably a month." Meredith muttered, her response caused April to gasp. "What? It's not like they'll last. They're just kidding themselves. He's Mark and she's Lexie."

"You're just angry that Lexie moved into Sloan's place." Alex said.

"No I'm not, I'm angry that I'll have to pick up the pieces when they break up. Which they will. I mean who moves in with someone after a week?"

"They are having a baby, and they lived together before." April added.

"I'm just saying. It won't last."

"Hey guys." Lexie said as she sat down at the table, oblivious that she was the topic of lunch.

"Hey." Everyone said monotonously.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." They all said again, with the same bored tone.

"Oh." Lexie didn't know what else to say, she felt isolated from her friends once they found out about her pregnancy.

"I better go, I have surgery soon." Jackson said as he got up to leave.

"Same here." Alex said before taking one more bite of his lunch and then leaving.

"I guess you two are going to leave as well." Lexie said to April and Meredith.

"Um, well I do have to check up on…" April trailed off as she saw Meredith's face telling her to stop talking. "I mean, I can stay for a while. Oh actually I need to ask you a few things about the baby shower. Like where we should have it."

"She's having it at my house." Meredith said; she turned to Lexie. "Right?"

"Are you sure?" Lexie asked. "Because Mark said he wouldn't mind having it at his place."

"Fine, whatever. I was just trying to be a good sister." Meredith said as she got up. "I have to go and check on my patient."

"I'm a bad sister." Lexie sighed. "Which is funny, because I used to be the good sister and now Meredith is the good one. How twisted is that."

"You're just doing what's best for the baby, anyone can understand that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're with Sloan because of the baby, right?"

"No I'm not!" Lexie gasped. "Is that what everyone thinks?" April looked down, wanting to be anywhere else but that table.

"Well who cares what everyone thinks?" April said trying to comfort Lexie.

"I do. Well I don't but I kinda do. And I'm going to have my baby shower at Meredith's. I have to go but thanks for planning my shower." Lexie said with a smile.

* * *

"Mark, are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Callie asked. They were in the hallway that was between their apartments. "I mean, last week you hated her and wanted full custody and now you're with her? Are you just afraid that you won't win the custody battle? Because that's no reason to be with her."

"I love her Callie, and she loves me so why should we not be together?"

"Because you're together for the wrong reasons!" It was when Callie yelled this at Mark that Lexie had walked towards them. Once she heard Callie's outburst, she remembered what April had said at lunch. Callie and Mark both turned to face Lexie after hearing her walk up to them.

"Lexie, go inside." Mark said, not wanting Lexie to run away again. Lexie nodded and walked past them and into the apartment. "I'm with her because I love her and yes it may be convenient how she's pregnant but that's not the only reason. I thought you were my friend Callie."

"I am your friend. That's why I'm trying to help you before you dig yourself a hole that even I can't get you out of."

"Talk to me when you're Callie again." Mark said before going back into the apartment.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"No, everyone thinks we're together because of this baby." Lexie said glumly.

"So? Who cares what they think. We know what's true."

"Your best friend who knows you inside out thinks the exact same."

"She's pregnant and pregnancy makes women irrational."

"I'm not irrational."

"Right."

"What I'm trying to say is that if you want out, then I won't mind. Well I will mind but I'm not going to force you to be with me because you feel like you have to. I wouldn't keep this baby away from you if we weren't together. I love my dad and can't imagine growing up without him and I won't do it to this baby so you don't have to worry about that and you would be a good father, just like you were with Sloane. So, Mark, if you are only with me because of this baby then tell me now."


	10. Chapter 10

"Lexie, wake up." Meredith called out to Lexie who was fast asleep in her old room.

"Five more minutes."

"No now, April's waiting for you downstairs."

"I don't want a baby shower."

"It's too late now, everyone's going to arrive soon."

Lexie pouted and reluctantly got out of bed. She got dressed and headed down the stairs where she heard April barking orders at everyone downstairs.

"This is too much, even for me." Lexie said as she observed what used to be Meredith's living room; it was now filled with ribbons, banners and different coloured balloons.

"No it's not, this is what all baby showers look like." April protested.

"It makes my eyes hurt."

"Stop complaining, I put a lot of effort into this baby shower."

"Thank you for the thought but you're going to have to take some of these balloons and ribbons down."

April frowned and looked at Alex who rolled his eyes and climbed back up the step ladder.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be in there?" Derek said to Lexie who was sat in the kitchen, stuffing her face with cake.

"I got sick of explaining to everyone why Mark isn't here."

"Oh, I see. I'm surprised people are asking with the rumour mill at the hospital."

Lexie forced a small laugh out. She then felt the baby kick and quickly put her hand to her stomach.

"Is everything okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, he's just kicking. He never used to before but now it's all the time."

"Is that why you cut your OR time?"

"No, that was Mark being overprotective."

"He means well."

"I know." Lexie smiled. "I'm scared though."

"About what?"

"That he'll focus more on Callie and their baby than me and our baby."

"He won't, he isn't that type of guy."

"Really? Because he has missed this baby shower because of Callie and their baby."

"Pregnancy complications trump baby showers." Derek simply stated.

"What is he going to do if something happens to her whilst I'm in labour or if something bad happens to both of us at the same time?"

"I don't know Lexie, maybe you should talk to him about this. But what I do know is that you shouldn't avoid him by staying here every other night."

"That's not me either. Mark doesn't want me to be alone in case something happens."

"Aah right well just tell him how you feel." Derek smiled.

* * *

Mark kept checking his watch every 10 minutes in hopes that he would still be able to make it to Lexie's baby shower. Arizona had noticed and couldn't help but feel pity on him.

"If you want, you can go. It's not like you would be leaving her alone and if anything happens then I'll page you."

"Are you sure?" Mark said, he was torn apart about what to do.

"I'm sure." Arizona smiled.

"Callie?" Mark asked, deciding that her response would be what he would do.

"I'd prefer if you both were here but if you have to go then go."

Arizona shot a disapproving look at Callie, she knew Callie was being selfish by keeping Mark from his own baby shower but wasn't in a position to do anything about it.

"I'll stay." Mark said, holding onto Callie's hand.

* * *

"Hey. Sorry I missed yesterday. Did you have a good time?" Mark asked Lexie as he caught up to her in the hospital corridor.

"It was nice." Lexie stated, keeping the conversation short.

"Are you mad?" Mark asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. You know I would've been there if I could."

"You could've been there Mark. Callie has Arizona as well as you and I only have you. You're the one person I depend on and you're hardly even there."

"We discussed this, I may not always be there but I'll try my hardest to be there when I can. You can't just back down now."

"I'm not running but I am allowed to be pissed. So give me that."

"Okay. So you're going to show up after your shift?"

"Yeah and you better make it up to me."

"Believe me, I will." Mark said with a smirk.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to go baby shopping by myself." Lexie complained.

"You're not alone, you're with me." Meredith replied back.

"Well you know what I mean, without Mark."

"You knew what you were getting yourself into when you got back together with him, which is why I was so against it."

"Don't start this again Meredith."

"I'm just saying."

"Well don't and just tell me what I have to get."

Meredith didn't know how she became the expert on motherhood but was glad Lexie came to her for support. They spent the whole day looking around and shopping for baby supplies and clothes when Meredith spotted Mark in the store with Callie; she wasn't sure whether or not she should confront him or avoid Lexie the upset. However before Meredith could make a decision, she heard Lexie gasp.


	11. Chapter 11

_So I decided to go all dramatic in this chapter and even though my initial plan in this story was not to make Callie a villian, I decided that all stories need one. Hope you all enjoy. _

* * *

"Meredith, look how cute these clothes are!" Lexie cooed. Meredith was relieved that Lexie hadn't noticed Callie and Mark together and decided, for her sister's sake, to keep Lexie's focus away from their direction.

"Lexie!" Meredith heard Mark call out. "There you are. I got let out of work early and thought that since you and Callie are both pregnant that you could go baby shopping together."

"Oh, that's a great idea." Lexie lied but was glad that Mark was there with her. Meredith rolled her eyes and Callie looked annoyed as Mark left her side and put his arm around Lexie's shoulders. He gave her a quick kiss and began to rub her belly.

"How's my little boy in there?" Mark asked with a permanent grin on his face.

"Mark! It was supposed to be a surprise." Lexie complained as she looked at Meredith who was surprisingly all smiles.

"I'm going to have a nephew?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, a mini Sloan." Lexie replied.

"Well let's hope he takes after the Greys." Meredith replied as she glared at Mark.

"Congratulations." Callie said submissively, she had been forced by Arizona to make more of an effort with Lexie but Callie just couldn't seem to find it easy. For all she cared, Lexie Grey was the one person who got in the way of her friendship with Mark and now that Lexie was pregnant, there was less attention on her baby.

"Thanks Callie." Lexie said timidly. Meredith didn't fancy being stuck in the awkward situation so she excused herself and went back home to Zola and Derek. Lexie watched sadly as Meredith walked out of the shop, she had become dependent on Meredith recently as she couldn't rely on Mark to be there for her as much as Meredith was.

"So, what do you need that we haven't already got?" Mark asked Lexie.

"Erm, well I think we have everything except for clothes and bottles."

"Aren't you going to breastfeed?" Callie asked critically.

"No, I mean I would but erm I need to go back to work as soon as possible so it would be hard to wean him off." Lexie said trying to explain herself. Callie shook her head disapprovingly as she heard Lexie's response.

"You know there's always the pump?"

"Alright ladies, let's just focus on the baby clothes." Mark said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I'm just saying." Callie said. Lexie felt like the worst mother alive and began to doubt if she was ready for this baby or not.

"I think I'm going to go home, I don't feel well." Lexie spoke up as she realised how uncomfortable she felt after hearing Mark and Callie's discussion about baby stuff and not having a clue about what they were on about.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked with concern in his voice.

"Nothing, just tired."

"Well I'm taking you home." Mark then turned to Callie who had an annoyed look on her face. "We can go shopping another day or maybe Arizona can take you?"

"Whatever." Callie said. They all got into Mark's car and on the way to the apartment, Lexie could feel the resentment Callie had towards her which made her feel uneasy.

* * *

After having a much needed rest, Lexie woke up and found Mark laid next to her fast asleep. She smiled and admired how hot he looked even in his sleep.

"Mark?" Callie called out after unlocking his door. Lexie's eyes flung wide opened, she thought that their apartment was the one place where it was just her and Mark and no interfering lesbian BFF. Lexie walked out of the bedroom and towards the door where she saw Callie.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lexie snapped.

"Woah, what's with the attitude Grey?" Callie snapped back.

"You! You're everywhere! Can you not just leave me and my boyfriend alone for five minutes?!" Lexie yelled.

"No I can't because I'm carrying his child!"

"Well so am I!"

"Yeah and that's the only reason he's with you."

"No its not." Lexie said slowly, unsure if she was convinced herself.

"Oh come on Lexie, don't tell me you are that naïve. If Mark really loved you then why would he agree to have a baby with me?"

"He agreed to have a baby with you _and Arizona_. Are you forgetting her?" Callie didn't know how to respond, she knew Lexie was right. "Well that shut you up didn't it? So I suggest that you go home to your girlfriend and stay away from me and my boyfriend!"

"Lexie?" Mark said, shocked at how bitter Lexie was being. Unfortunately for Lexie, he had only heard her last sentence and nothing else of the conversation. Callie took the opportunity to milk the situation and forced tears into her eyes.

"You're right, I should stay away. I'm gonna go." Callie said before sobbing and walking out of the door.

"What the hell Lexie?" Mark yelled as he gave her a disappointed look and ran after Callie.

"Just great." Lexie said to herself.

* * *

"Hey Lexie." Arizona said with a smile as she saw Lexie in the corridor waiting for labs. "You've been here all night. Don't you think you should take a break?"

"No, I can't stop because if I stop then I'll start to think and if I think-" Lexie stopped talking before she started to choke on her sobs. Arizona gave her a sympathetic hug.

"Shh, stop crying."

"I can't help it. Mark is still in a mood with me, for three weeks now! He won't talk to me unless its about the baby and Callie hates me."

"Look, I can help with Callie. I'll talk to her for you and I'll make dinner so we can talk about this and arrange a timetable or something for when the babies are born."

"I don't think that will work. What if I need help with the baby and Mark is with Callie and your baby? I'm not even sure I'll be a good mom even with his help."

"Well you won't be alone, if Mark isn't there then I will be and Meredith seems invested too. You have a lot of people that will be there for you but you just don't seem to realise."

"You're not mad at me for arguing with Callie?"

"Are you kidding? I haven't had so much attention ever since." Arizona grinned. "I just think she's scared that the baby won't get equal attention and everyone wants what is best for their kid. So will you come over for dinner? Please."

"Yeah." Lexie said, wiping her tears away.

* * *

Dinner at Callie's and Arizona's was extremely awkward but Arizona was determined to let it run smoothly.

"So, Lexie, you are due in a month?" Arizona asked.

"6 weeks." Mark answered excitedly. "My first son."

"That you know of." Callie added in.

"Calliope!" Arizona hissed.

"Hormones." Callie said as her defence. Lexie scoffed at Callie's response which caused Mark and Callie to look at her sternly. "Got something to say Grey?"

"Yeah I do!" Lexie shocked herself but she couldn't supress her feeling any longer. "I'm sick of you hating me for no reason and I'm sick and tired of you always taking her side!" Lexie told Mark.

"I don't always take her side!" Mark argued back.

"Yes you do Mark! Are you her boyfriend or mine? Because right now I feel like an incubator when I'm around you."

"Lexie, calm down." Arizona said with a calm voice.

"Oh no, let her carry on." Callie said angrily.

"What is your problem Callie? Are you jealous that Mark is with me and not you?"

"Oh please! I'm happy with Arizona." Callie said holding Arizona's hand. "And we all know Mark is only with you because of that baby."

"Callie!" Mark yelled.

"What? Its true, you were about to sue her for full custody until she asked for you back."

"What?" Lexie gasped. She looked at Mark who had a guilty look on his face. "It's true?"

"Lexie, its not like that."

"Oh god!" Lexie cried out.

"Lexie please listen to me." Mark pleaded.

"I think my water broke." Lexie said, looking only at Arizona.


	12. Chapter 12

Whilst I was writing this chapter, I didn't think of the ending until I actually reached the ending. I thought it would be an interesting story line and it is an issue that happens quite a lot.

* * *

"I am not giving birth."

"Lexie, its time. We've stalled the birth for 12 days but now it really is time." Arizona said calmly.

"But I'm only 36 weeks and that means the baby will be premature and that could lead to all sorts of complications! I don't want my baby to spend the first moments of his life in an incubator!" Lexie cried out.

"With me as his paediatrician, he will be fine. Trust me."

"This is all my fault."

"How did you figure that out?"

"I couldn't even keep him in long enough for him to be safe." Lexie frowned.

"This happens, all the time. It doesn't mean you're a bad mom."

Just then, Callie came in wearing a sympathetic smile and carrying a bag full of snacks for Lexie.

"Hey, I thought you might like some snacks." Callie said sheepishly.

"Thanks." Lexie said appreciatively, Callie was trying much harder and Lexie didn't want to fight anymore, especially not in her situation. "Hey Callie, tell Arizona that I'm not going to give birth until I'm at least 37 weeks."

"No, she needs to give birth now. We can't hold on for any longer." Arizona stressed.

"Arizona is the best so you should listen to her." Callie advised, Lexie glared at Callie and then at Arizona.

"I just don't want to see him in pain."

"He won't be, I promise you. His lungs have matured and he looks to be fully development, he's just a little small but most premature babies are."

Lexie frowned but finally gave in, she looked at Callie and nodded which prompted Callie to call Mark. Twenty minutes later, Mark and Meredith came in; Mark leaned in to give Lexie a quick kiss but Lexie recoiled. She was still angry at Mark but she wasn't selfish or spiteful and didn't want him to miss out on this experience.

"So, are you going to induce labour?" Meredith asked so the room would recover from Mark and Lexie's clash.

"Yes, before Lexie picks up an infection."

"Right, well I'll keep coming in and out during my shift." Meredith said to Lexie with an encouraging, supportive smile.

"Alright, promise me you will be here when I'm actually pushing." Lexie pleaded.

"I promise." Meredith said with hesitation, she knew she had to but would rather she was waiting outside.

* * *

One hour after induction, April walked in with a case folder in her arms.

"Hey Lexie." April chirped with a bright smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, the contractions haven't really kicked in yet."

"Great because I need your help."

"Seriously?"

"Well yeah, I just want to know if this case sounds familiar to anything you've read."

"Fine, shoot." April read out her case to Lexie, fortunately for her, Lexie remembered reading about the condition somewhere and helped April solve her case. Lexie felt like a doctor again rather than a failure.

"I miss being a doctor." Lexie frowned.

"Well you'll be back here in no time."

"It won't be the same though, I'll be a mom. A bad mom at that but I'm a good doctor – a great one actually."

"I don't know where you are going with this…"

"Never mind April. You erm better order those labs to confirm the condition."

"Right. I'll make sure people are checking up on you." April said, she was slightly concerned about Lexie's mental stability.

* * *

A couple of hours later on…

"How are you holding up Lexie?" Meredith asked.

"Fine if you didn't bring everyone." Lexie replied.

"We're here for moral support." Alex shot back at Lexie.

"I'm just here because I didn't want to sit alone in the cafeteria." Jackson added.

"Nice." Lexie said. "Did someone at least bring me some food?"

Everyone looked around and saw they were all empty handed.

"I'll get you something." Meredith said.

"Where's Sloan." Alex asked as soon as Meredith walked out.

"In surgery, I think."

"What kind of man goes into surgery whilst his girlfriends in labor?" Alex asked.

"I told him to." Lexie said. "He was annoying me with his constant questions and it should only take 2 hours."

"Still, I wouldn't risk it." Jackson said.

"Well luckily for you, you don't have to." Lexie replied coldly. "Can you two just leave because you're pissing me off."

Alex and Jackson made a face at each other and left the room. Lexie, relieved of the peace and quiet, laid back and made use of the last few moments she would ever get to herself.

* * *

"Why are you even here?" Lexie asked Cristina, she was getting annoyed by Cristina's inconsiderate attitude along with her contractions. Cristina had come with her food that Meredith was supposed to have brought, a whole hour later.

"Meredith told me to keep an eye on you."

"I wish she didn't."

"Well so do I. I have much better things to do."

"Go do them then!" Lexie yelled just as she got another contraction; she hissed in pain.

"Baby! It can't hurt that much."

"You try giving birth."

"No thank you."

"Can you at least hold my hand?" Lexie pleaded. Cristina rolled her eyes and sighed heavily but held Lexie's hand.

"Don't you dare break it." Cristina warned.

"I'll try not to." Cristina quickly pulled her hand away.

"I can't take that chance, Little Grey." Lexie frowned at Cristina. "Sloan's coming anyway, he can hold your hand."

Cristina ran off at the first chance she could as Mark walked in.

"Hey Lex." He said softly, not knowing what mood Lexie was in.

Lexie didn't respond because of her contractions but she lifted her hand in the air for Mark to hold.

"Do you think I'm going to be a bad mom? Is that why you wanted full custody?"

"No, it wasn't that. I was just being selfish. You're going to be an amazing mom."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"You're going to have to be there for me and not with Callie. She's not alone like me, she has Arizona and I only have you."

"I'll be there whenever you need me to be."

* * *

It was painful at the start and excruciating for the rest of the time, especially when the doctors announced that they would have to use forceps to get the baby out when it was stuck. Everyone said to her that the pain was worth it, they said that she would forget about it once the baby was born because she would be consumed with joy and happiness and emotions that only a mother could feel. Mark was supportive as promised and Meredith and he were with her every step of the way but even that didn't help the pain Lexie had to endure. Despite all the support and the fact that her baby was completely healthy, when Lexie was given her baby in her arms, she didn't feel anything; she thought it was just the pain and the shock of giving birth but there he was, seven hours born, and as much as she tried: she couldn't feel anything at all.


	13. Chapter 13

"Can I hold him?" Meredith asked as she entered Mark and Lexie's room.

"Yeah sure." Lexie said, with no interest whatsoever. She wanted to sleep but everyone coming in to visit the baby made that impossible; she felt awful for blaming the baby which brought her down even more.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Meredith asked.

"It's up to Mark." Lexie said looking at Mark.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked shocked that Lexie would give him such an important role.

"Yeah, you're his dad."

"Well we can think of something together." Mark smiled.

"I really couldn't care less what you name him." Lexie snapped. Meredith gave Mark a look and looked back at the baby; he looked exactly like a miniature version of Mark, there was no hint of Lexie physically but his need to be picked up all the time reminded Meredith of Lexie.

"Erm, I'm going to go. I only came for a quick visit before I head off to the hospital." Meredith spoke up, she gave the baby to Lexie who just folded her arms and looked down so she gave him to Mark instead.

"I'm just going to be two minutes." Mark said to Lexie, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and putting the baby in his cot. He ran out to the hallway where Meredith was. "Meredith."

She turned around and saw the desperation and pain in Mark's eyes.

"It could just be the baby blues. Just help her bond with the baby."

"I can't! She won't go anywhere near him."

"It's only been three days, maybe she will snap out of it. And women's hormones are all over the place after they give birth."

"But they at least hold their babies or show some interest."

"I don't know Mark. You're going to have to deal with it yourself, she's your girlfriend and that is your baby in there. Now I really have to go before I'm late."

Mark sighed as Meredith walked away, he then walked back to his bedroom where he heard Lexie crying.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, I just burst out in tears." Lexie sobbed.

"It's okay." Mark said as he pulled Lexie in for a hug; he rubbed his hands up and down her back to soothe her. "It won't always feel like this."

The baby then started to cry causing Lexie to tense up.

"I think he wants his mommy." Mark said suggestively.

"No, he seems fine with you."

"Come on Lexie, you are his mom."

Lexie watched Mark coming closer towards her with their baby, she couldn't bear to hold her own baby and not be able to feel anything.

"No, Mark, I can't." Lexie quickly shouted out as Mark was centimetres away from her.

"Lexie."

"How about a compromise?"

"Go on..."

"You can sit next to me whilst you're holding the baby."

"Okay." Mark said, it was a start.

* * *

Six weeks later and there had still been no improvement between Lexie and her son, Noah. Mark had tried his hard to spark the connection between them; he made Lexie choose a name from the selection he picked out and left her alone with the baby whilst he went grocery shopping and although Lexie was now holding the baby when made to, she still looked extremely uncomfortable. Lexie was sat on the sofa with Noah in his basket nearby, she was watching T.V. when Mark came back from work.

"Hey." Lexie said. "How was work?"

"Tiring, I got stuck with an idiot intern."

"You got lucky with me."

"Yes I did." Mark said as he picked Noah up. "He's not been in here all day, has he?"

"No, I did feed and change him."

"He needs some TLC, you can't just leave him in here all day."

"If he's not crying then I thought I should just leave him. Don't fix it if it ain't broken."

"That concept isn't for babies."

"Well he's fine, as you can see."

"I've been thinking about you and Noah going to some, erm, parenting classes."

"No way." Lexie snapped. "I just need time to adjust, that's all."

"It's been six weeks."

"Exactly, that's not that long. I'm still recovering from the birth!" Lexie shuddered as she thought back to the birth. "I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Why don't you go on leave from work and look after the baby the way you want to whilst I go back to work?"

Mark rubbed his chin, if he agreed to this then Lexie would have no chance at all to bond with the baby but at the same time, he thought that by Lexie going back to work, may allow her to get rid of her fears and her depression.

"I suppose we could make that work."

"Great!" Lexie exclaimed. "I'm going to go into the hospital tomorrow and talk to the Chief, we should probably go together."

"What about Noah?"

"Erm, well Callie can babysit him?"

"Oh, well I guess so."

"Great, so that's settled." Lexie grinned. "I can't wait to get back to work."

Mark was disheartened by the fact that Lexie was more excited to get back to work than by her own son.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Mark asked, irritated.

"I did a double shift at the ER."

"Why?"

"I thought it would be a good idea, you know surgery and experience-wise."

"You're a mom too Lexie, you should be here with your son!"

"I'm sorry." Lexie lied.

"You're not."

Lexie looked down, Mark could read her like a book.

"I can't help it."

"Well you can try harder!" Mark yelled, he was getting frustrated at Lexie's coldness towards their son. This was definitely not how he pictured his life with Lexie to turn out like. He had Lexie, he had a son yet it wasn't what he expected; he thought he would've been happy but instead he was miserable.

"I am trying!"

"No you're not. You're constantly at the hospital and when you're not, you avoid him! Do you even love him?"

Lexie looked at Noah, not knowing what to say. She couldn't bond with him but that didn't mean she hated him; she just felt like a fraud whenever she got near him or picked him up.

"Wow, Lexie. I just-I, I'm leaving."

"What?" Lexie gasped. "No! Mark you can't!"

"I need some time away."

"What about Noah?"

"I'm taking him with me." Mark said, Lexie felt a wave of relief and then a sudden rush of guilt and disgust. "You need some space too."

"You promise you'll come back?" Lexie said, not wanting to lose Mark.

"Until I know what I want to do."


	14. Chapter 14

"Lexie, could you do me a huge favour please?" Meredith asked as she caught up to Lexie in the elevator.

"What is it?"

"Could you pick Zola up from day care, she has a fever and I have surgery in a few minutes."

"Yeah sure, I'll take her back to yours."

"Thanks."

Meredith rushed out of the elevator and Lexie pressed the button for the floor where day care was, as she waited, she saw Callie get onto the elevator.

"Hey." Lexie smiled, only to receive a frosty look. Lexie shook it off and continued trying to talk to Callie. "The baby is due soon. Are you excited?"

Callie scoffed and ignored her so Lexie decided to go at a different angle.

"How's Mark?"

"Don't bother talking to me, Grey."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I don't want to talk to you. God, I can't believe you have the nerve to talk to me about babies when you can't even look at your own."

Lexie was taken aback and had to take some time to recover from Callie's outburst.

"I-It's not my fault, I tried."

"Is that why you came back to work so soon? To be honest, Mark and Noah are better off without you."

Before Lexie could defend herself, the elevator doors opened and Callie charged out.

"Meredith, I thought you said Lexie was going to pick Zola up from day care?" Derek asked as he walked up to Meredith.

"She said she would."

"Noah's missing!" Mark interrupted, his face was red from the panic and running around the whole hospital looking for Noah.

"What?" Derek said. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure!"

"Maybe Callie or Arizona took him home with them?" Meredith suggested, knowing how close the couple had got with Noah.

"No, I asked them."

"What about the day care?" Derek asked.

"They said they turned their back for a second. What do I do? Who would take him?"

"Just calm down Mark." Derek said, trying to reassure him.

"How can I calm down when someone has kidnapped my son?!"

Is someone going to tell Lexie?" Meredith asked.

"You can." Mark replied.

"Why don't you?" Meredith asked, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news.

"I don't think I could take it if she didn't seem bothered." Mark mumbled, he then stormed off, desperately searching in each room for his son.

"I'll tell her." Derek announced, knowing how uncomfortable Meredith was already feeling. He took out his phone and dialled Lexie's number.

"Derek?"

"Lexie, erm where are you?"

"I'm at home, why?"

"I think you should come to the hospital, there's something I need to tell you. It's ser-" Derek stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard a baby crying on the other side of the phone. "Lexie, what's that sound?"

"It's Noah, I'm trying to feed him but he won't cooperate."

"You have Noah?" Derek said looking at Meredith; Meredith's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, I'm…trying."

"Lexie, you should've told someone, Mark's running around the whole hospital looking for him! He's even called Code Pink."

"Oh god, I didn't even think! I'm so sorry, I just…I'll bring him back."

Once Lexie hung up, Derek called Mark.

"Lexie has him?" Mark asked, astonished by the news.

"Yeah, that's good though?" Derek asked.

"I don't know." Mark mumbled.

"But you've been waiting for this for so long."

"Everything is different now, we aren't even together. She can't just take him whenever she wants, I'm the one who has been looking after him all this time."

"No one said anything about her taking him away from you."

"She's just done it now!"

"I don't think she did it intentionally."

"I don't care."

"Where has this sudden rage come from?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Mark yelled as he walked off to the main entrance where he waited for Lexie and Noah.

Mark only had to wait 10 minutes before he saw a flustered Lexie walking in with Noah in her arms. Mark rushed towards them and almost snatched Noah from Lexie's arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry, I just saw him there and I don't know. I wanted to see if I could do it."

"Oh, so you took him as an experiment?"

"I didn't mean it like that! Stop twisting my words."

"Next time, don't take him without asking me first." Mark warned.

"I am his mom."

"Oh so now you want to be his mom?"

"Well I had some counselling sessions and they really helped. I did have postpartum depression Mark, its not like I did it intentionally!"

"And how many people had to push you to go to therapy? You would've never gone by yourself."

"Screw you." Lexie gave up on trying to defend herself to Mark; she took one last glance at Noah and walked back out of the hospital.

Later that night, Lexie was sat alone on the sofa looking through the small collection of photos she had of Noah. She didn't understand why it had taken so long for her to bond with her child and looking back at how she handled her situation, she couldn't help but feel disgusted with herself. With the photographs of her son etched into her brain, Lexie decided to call it a night however her sleep was disturbed by her phone constantly ringing. Lexie groaned as she got out of bed to find her phone, it was Meredith who was calling.

"Do you know what time it is?" She complained.

"Mark and Callie have been involved in a car accident."


	15. Chapter 15

Lexie rushed to the hospital, Meredith was vague about the accident except that Noah was with Arizona meaning he was safe and sound. She saw Meredith and Noah waiting for her near the entrance; Lexie took Noah from Meredith's arms and squeezed him tight for comfort.

"How bad is it?" She asked a quiet Meredith.

"Mark's seems to be doing well but Callie…its pretty bad."

"Oh god. Can I see Mark?"

"Yeah, I'll take Noah then."

Lexie gave Noah back and made her way to Mark's room. Mark was awake and barking orders at the interns assigned to him; he was mainly asking them to check on Callie but Lexie also heard him ask if Addison was nearby. Lexie's heart sunk, she knew how much Addison means to Mark and was afraid of losing Mark to her. Lexie gathered up as much courage as she could find and walked into the room.

"Hey." Lexie said with a smile; she gave a look at the interns which prompt them to leave the room.

"Hey." Mark mumbled, he showed no emotion on his face which upset Lexie.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I just wish they would let me out of this bed so I can be with Callie."

"Everyone is taking care of her, don't worry. She's in the best hands."

Mark just rolled his eyes at Lexie, making her feel even more self-concious.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that my best friend who happens to be pregnant with my baby has been in a car accident and you being here is just making things worse!"

"Oh, well then…I'll go." Lexie said, quickly leaving so Mark wouldn't see the tears falling down her face.

"Lexie, wait!" Mark called out, realising he was in the wrong; he just needed to take his frustration out on someone.

* * *

Later on, Lexie was snuggled up to Noah on Meredith's sofa, she was too upset to go home herself so Meredith invited her over.

"He hates me." Lexie muttered to herself. "He actually hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't." Meredith replied as she walked into the room.

"No, you should've seen him. He couldn't even stand me being in the same room."

"He's probably still in shock. And worried about Callie and the baby."

"Even before that, he was so bitter towards me. What do I do Meredith?"

"Tell him how you feel."

"What if that isn't enough for him?"

"Then you move on."

"How am I supposed to move on?!"

"Lexie, you and Mark are even more complicated than me and Derek so do me a favour and just do something or do nothing but don't ask me for advice."

"I guess I'm going to talk to him then…tomorrow though."

Meredith rolled her eyes at Lexie. Suddenly the phone began to ring, Meredith got up to answer it and Lexie saw the irritated look on her face.

"That's great." She said dully. "Yes, I am glad for them Derek but you're making her out to be a god or something."

Meredith huffed as she hung up the phone.

"Callie and the baby are fine, thanks to Addison." Meredith spat the last part out sarcastically.

"Oh thank god." Lexie sighed, full of relief.

* * *

It had been two months since Lexie went to see Mark; two months and Lexie still couldn't get over what had happened. All she could do was punish herself for not loving her own baby right from the beginning and maybe none of this would've happened. She was back living in Meredith's house but had upgraded from the attic bedroom to an actual room so it would be suitable for when Noah was over. Lexie was surprised when Mark agreed to shared custody but realised it was only because he was spending that time in LA with Addison.


	16. Chapter 16

"Why does she have to move to Seattle for?" Lexie complained to Meredith. "Now I have to see her and Mark together every place I turn in the hospital."

"Would you rather Mark moved to LA and take Noah with him?" Meredith replied.

"I would rather he didn't go back to her at all!" Lexie snapped, her rage all down to jealousy. "Sorry, I'm just…not used to it yet."

"It's been three months, you're going to have to get used to it."

"Do you actually think they will last?"

"Um, do I have to answer that?"

Lexie groaned and her head collapsing on the kitchen table. She felt like she couldn't catch a break, first she got pregnant, then she couldn't bond with her baby and then she lost Mark…to Addison. If it was anyone but Addison then Lexie wouldn't feel this hopeless but no one could compete with Addison; Mark and she had too much history to compete with. It was the second week of the month which meant that it was Lexie's week to have Noah. Mark had told her that he would be dropping Noah off to Meredith's house during lunch time but he was over three hours late and Lexie began to worry.

"Should I call him?" Lexie asked Meredith.

"Yeah but no bitterness." Meredith warned, she then got up from the kitchen table. "I'm going to work, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Lexie yelled as she grabbed Noah from Mark's arms. "You said lunch time and it's dark outside!"

"Calm down Lexie, don't shout in front of the baby."

"Oh yeah sure, make me the bad guy."

"I'm just doing what is best for him."

"Well what is best for him is a routine that we actually follow!"

"I forgot that I had to bring him back today."

"Wow, seriously? You keep him for extra days whenever I do that."

"Why are you so angry for? I did it one time."

"I'm angry because you and Addison are off playing happy families with my son!"

"Oh so he is _your _son now? Because a couple of months ago, you didn't want to know."

"Don't you dare bring that up! I didn't do anything on purpose. You're a doctor, you should be able to understand what I was going through." Lexie said, tears falling freely from her eyes. She held tightly onto Noah so he could nestle on her shoulder. Mark immediately felt guilty, Lexie was right about how he reacted to her diagnosis of postpartum depression.

"I'm sorry Lex. It's just I thought everything was going to be perfect but it turned into a massive train wreck. I was so angry and I took it out on you because that's the only way I could cope." Mark confessed. They stood in silence after that until it got too cold for Noah to be standing in the doorway.

"Why don't you come in?" Lexie said, she didn't want to leave their conversation at that but she didn't want Noah to get cold.

* * *

Lexie woke up to the sounds of Noah crying, she scrunched her face up as she turned on the light and gasped when she saw Mark in the bed next to her. Suddenly the memories of the night before came flooding in. Their conversation the previous night was beneficial for them both, they were able to talk about everything that had happened between them and how they felt about everything; coupled with alcohol once Noah was put to bed, they ended up pouring out their true feelings for each other. Mark also heard Noah crying so he lifted his head from the pillow and saw Lexie looking at him in horror.

"Nice to see you too." He mumbled.

"Sorry, it's just I thought I was dreaming last night."

"Oh so you dream about me." Mark winked.

"Don't make a joke about this Mark, we _cheated!_"

"So you regret it?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I-uh, I don't know." Lexie stuttered. She wanted to be with Mark but not like this.

"Then I should go." Mark said, looking down whilst he gathered his clothes and got dressed.

"No, Mark wait!" Lexie called out but Mark just ignored her.

* * *

Mark felt hurt and embarrassed, he poured his heart out to Lexie telling her that he felt responsible for her not being able to bond with Noah as well as confessing that Addison was only a rebound. So when Lexie portrayed their night of passion as something wrong, Mark couldn't take anymore rejection from Lexie. He had enough. He hadn't heard from Lexie since their last encounter which was three weeks ago, Mark wasn't sure if he was glad or disappointed but when he stumbled across Lexie in his office, he was stunned.

"Lexie, what are you doing here?"

"I know I haven't talked to you since that night but I wanted you to cool down and then I got…distracted-"

"It's fine Lexie, you made it clear about how you felt. Blame it on the alcohol, blame it on me. Whatever, just please leave me alone because I can't take being rejected by you anymore."

"Mark, I'm pregnant."


	17. Chapter 17

Lexie was fearful of Addison's motives; the redhead had requested Lexie on her service. It had been a week after Lexie found out she was pregnant so she assumed that Mark had told Addison of their night together and the aftereffects. She cautiously approached Addison not knowing what to expect or if she even knew.

"Hello Dr Montgomery, erm, you requested me on your service today?"

"Yes Dr Grey, I did." Her tone was stern and controlled. Lexie could tell Addison knew.

"Before we start Dr Montgomery, I just want to say how sorry I am."

"About what exactly?" Addison asked harshly.

"Well…you know. Mark and I. And me being pregnant again."

"You're pregnant? Congratulations." She replied coldly.

"Uhh, Mark did tell you, didn't he?"

"Yes he told me and we dealt with it and now we are trying to move past it. So can we concentrate on the medicine now?"

"You're still together?" Lexie blurted out.

"Yes we are and I would prefer that you stayed away."

"Well that is kind of difficult since we have a son and another child on the way." Lexie said firmly.

"Listen to me Lexie, you are not to talk to Mark about anything other than Noah and your OB appointments; nothing else. You gave him up, you don't just get to take him back whenever you want, especially when he is with me. You got that?"

Lexie was taken aback by Addison's threatening demeanour. She could understand that she would be upset and angry but not to this extent. Lexie didn't respond but her face showed defeat.

"Now I have a patient with an ectopic pregnancy who needs prepping for surgery, think you can handle that?"

"Yes." Lexie almost whispered, still shocked at their encounter.

* * *

The surgery was a nightmare, Addison was explaining all the complications that can occur during pregnancy to the interns who were observing but Lexie knew she was trying to intimidate Lexie. Then the patient began to bleed heavily causing Addison to remove both her fallopian tubes meaning the patient was now infertile. Addison made a comment of how unfair it was, _'Such a shame, she wanted this baby so much and now she can't have any yet there are people everywhere getting knocked up who don't even want their babies.' _It stung and Lexie could feel her eyes watering so she excused herself and found the nearest supply closet to compose herself. She hated it whenever someone brought up her post-partum depression, it was something that was out of her control yet she seemed to always get the blame. Addison interrupted her thoughts when she opened the supply closet door.

"What are you doing here?" Addison argued. "You have a job to do, now I want you to inform the patient when she wakes up. I have another surgery to be getting to."

"Wh-what? You want me to tell her she's infertile?"

"Yes I do because that is what doctors do. Not hide in supply closets. I'm going to surgery now."

Addison walked off and left the door opened, the nurses were all staring at her and Lexie knew that it wouldn't be long before some sort of rumour would be spreading throughout the hospital. She got up and wiped her tears before going into the patient's room.

"Hey, so how did the surgery go?" The husband asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"Erm, well Mrs Adams. The surgery didn't go as expected, there was a lot of bleeding and in the end the only thing we could do in order to save your life was to remove both fallopian tubes." Lexie said. She couldn't stand to watch the horror on the couple's faces as they digested the news.

"You mean I'm infertile?" The patient asked, her voice was high from her trying not to cry.

"Yes, again I am very sorry."

The woman burst into tears.

"How could you have done this?!" The man erupted, he moved forward to Lexie.

"We had no other option." Lexie defended herself.

"No other option?!" The man bellowed. "You stripped my wife of her lifelong dream!"

He moved even closer and Lexie felt herself backing away.

"Please, Mr Adams. Calm down."

He stopped right in front of Lexie, she could feel his breath on her skin and she panted in rage.

"I'll make you pay for this." He threatened.

"Will, don't! Just come here." The woman called to him. He listened to his wife and walked back to her bedside holding her hand. Lexie took the opportunity and left the room.

* * *

After her close call, Lexie needed some comforting especially from a certain Mark Sloan but she knew that wasn't going to happen soon so she settled down on the couch with a soppy movie and soon she felt herself dozing off. She was suddenly awoken by a tearing pain in her stomach; because of her previous pregnancy, she knew it wasn't regular cramps.

"Oh crap!" Lexie cried out, she grabbed for her phone and called Mark.

"Did I not just tell you to stay away from Mark?" Addison growled into the phone.

"I think there's something wrong with the baby. I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"I have stomach pains, it feels like tearing."

The line was silent for a while but Addison finally spoke up.

"It sounds like cramps, just take some pain killer and try to rest. If you have any spotting or bleeding then page me and go straight to the hospital." Addison informed before hanging up. Lexie looked helplessly at the phone, this was how it was going to be: Addison being the messenger between Mark and she. Lexie took Addison's advice seeing as it was the only thing she could do.


	18. Chapter 18

Lexie had an uncomfortable night, the tearing pain in her stomach had stopped but she developed indigestion right afterwards. To add to that, Lexie couldn't help but recall the phone conversation she had with Addison; she never knew how cold Addison could be. Her mind then flicked to Noah. What if Noah preferred Addison to her? What if, later down the line, Noah decides he wants to stay with his dad and Addison full time? Or worse, declares Addison his mom and not her? All of these what ifs floated in Lexie's head until she couldn't take them anymore. She shot out of bed and hastily dragged her clothes on before storming to Mark's apartment. She didn't know why or what she was going to say but she knew she had to go down there.

* * *

'_Lexie just isn't the one for me.'_ Mark tried to drill into his head. '_No, she is just the mother of two of your children.'_ Mark puffed in frustration. He loved Lexie and wished he could be with her but it was never simple between them, it was never plain sailing: it was either good or downright awful. No middle. Addison, on the other hand, was simple and uncomplicated; Addison was a simple rhinoplasty whereas Lexie was a burn injury complicated by a gastrointestinal haemorrhage. Sure the burn injury was more exciting and thrilling to operate on however the chances of survival were extremely low – just like their relationship.

"Are you coming to bed?" Mark turned around and saw a cautious Addison looking at him pleafully. He was distant ever since he told Addison about his night with Lexie however Addison wanted to look past it, accusing Lexie of taking advantage of Mark. He decided to leave it at that, not knowing where he wanted his life to go anymore.

"In a minute." Mark replied coldly.

Addison looked down, defeat in her eyes and walked wearily back to their bedroom.

* * *

Mark stayed lost in his thoughts until he heard a timid tapping noise on the door. His mouth dropped to the floor when he realised it was Lexie.

"What are you doing here?" He blurted out, not giving Lexie a chance to speak first.

"I-I um, well I don't know." Lexie stuttered, her eyes were moving frantically around, making sure to avoid Mark.

"Lexie, you can't just come over here and then not say anything."

"I know, I'm sorry but I just can't sleep." Lexie murmured, mentally kicking herself for being a coward.

"Is there something…wrong?" Mark asked hesitantly.

"I love you." Lexie blurted out; she then covered her mouth with her hands, her wide eyes horrified and staring at Mark. "Oh god, oh my god! Tha-that just came flying right out of my face. L-l-like some kind of-I love you." Lexie quickly turned away and shook her head. "I made a mistake, a massive mistake by letting you go. I wish I could go back and change it all but I can't, I'm stuck here being miserable and full of regrets and if I don't tell you now then I will carry on regretting my life and I don't want to do that anymore. I want to be with you, through everything, all the messes and the bumps and the rides because as long as you are there at the end of the day, then it is worth it."

Mark was dumfounded and showed it as he looked on at Lexie, she dramatically confessed her love for him. Something he secretly was waiting for and yet he had no idea what to do. Especially considering Addison was still in his apartment.

"Lexie…" Mark breathed. "I-I don't know what to say."

He looked back into his apartment and saw Addison staring back at them.


	19. Chapter 19

_I love the responses I have been getting for my first fanfiction story! Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading them and an extra thanks to those who have been following them and reviewing! I would've given up if it hadn't have been for the reviews and favourites/follows so thank you! :) This story will soon be coming to an end so hopefully it will be satisfactory for everyone! _

* * *

Addison was fuming with rage, her jaws tightened to stop herself from making any kind of outburst but she couldn't stand by and watch Lexie attempt to win Mark back. The search for love was tiring for Addison, the rejection and endless torment of doubt within every relationship she had was too much for her. Mark came to L.A for her help and straight away she could sense a change in him. She knew the change was all due to Lexie but Lexie threw away her chances time and time again. Addison could picture a life with Mark so she took it and didn't want Lexie to ruin it, Mark and Lexie's on/off relationship was becoming a joke and Addison didn't want to lose Mark to Lexie, just for them to be single in another couple of months. She walked as gracefully as she could towards the door.

"What's going on?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"Erm, Lexie was just…" Mark trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I-uh, I should go." Lexie stuttered, she had gotten herself into a lot of embarrassing situations but this topped them all. She could feel her cheeks redden and get hot so she used the back of her hands to try and cool them down.

"Lexie, wait." Addison called out just before Lexie could turn to walk away. "I know you love Mark, but do you really think you and him could ever really make it work?"

Mark's head spun straight to Addison, his forehead was raised and his eyes were glaring at Addison's profile.

"What the hell Addison?"

"Hear me out," Addison said. "You two have been off and on for over a year now. If it was going to work, then it would have already. I love Mark and I can see a future with him but not with you lurking around us all the time. You can't be selfish, you already had your chance with Mark so please, let me have my chance."

Lexie could feel her eyes tear up, this was fate telling her she had missed her opportunity. Her and Mark were no more and would never be. She looked at Mark but he had his head down, probably thinking the same. Lexie was too ashamed to even reply back to Addison instead she ran down the corridor towards the lift. Once she got there, she held onto the wall for support not knowing what she was supposed to do now. She was a single mother of two to a guy who she had no future with. She didn't cry, it made her feel even more helpless than she was already feeling but she kept hold of the wall for support.

* * *

"You had no right!" Mark yelled at Addison. "No right at all to say that."

"I had every single right there is to say that! How are we supposed to be in a relationship if she is always around, trying to break us up! She already got you into her bed and pregnant again! How do you know she didn't just try and trap you?"

"Because she isn't like that!"

"Why are you always defending her? When you came to me you were so beaten and broken and I put you back together yet you still give her the benefit of the doubt."

"That wasn't her fault! She was ill, I should've been there for her but I left her all alone to deal with things. That's why I give her the benefit of the doubt! Because I could've done something to help her but I didn't."

"She has her sister Mark, she doesn't just need you."

"I want to be there for her."

Addison laughed lightly and placed her hands on her head in defeat.

"Why are you with me?"

"I don't know anymore." Mark confessed. "I guess at first, it was because I was lonely but now it's just out of guilt."

Addison couldn't believe what she was hearing, she knew Mark loved Lexie but always thought he had moved on.

"Screw you Mark." She snarled at him. "Have your fun with that immature girl and don't you dare come crawling back to me when it goes to shit again!"

Addison stormed into their bedroom, packed an overnight bag and left.


	20. Chapter 20

Mark never knew what his ultimate dream was. He knew he wanted to be successful and happy but he never had that ultimate goal that everyone has in life. Until he met Lexie. Then he knew that his ultimate goal was to live happily ever after with the love of his life. However the journey to that goal wasn't the easiest or the most traditional, he finally got there. Now he was laying on a sun bed with his sleeping daughter laying on his chest and Lexie in the pool, trying to teach Noah how to swim without splashing water out of the pool. He closed his eyes, still being able to hear Noah and Lexie fuss in the pool and feeling his daughter's heavy breaths against his chest – this was the dream and he was living it.

* * *

Lexie cursed as she realised she couldn't consume any alcohol, she entertained herself by watching the liquid slowly pour out of the bottle and down the kitchen sink drain so she wasn't attempted to drink. Lexie sighed as she picked up the last bottle, having no idea what to do with the rest of her life, she thought what her next step should be. She couldn't move because she couldn't leave Noah and there was no way Mark would let her leave with Noah but she couldn't carry on with her life how it was. She needed a change, but she wasn't sure what. _'Maybe a different workplace than the she-devil._' Lexie mind proposed. The idea wasn't so bad, she could ask the Chief if he could transfer her to Seattle Presbyterian Hospital; he was close to Meredith and was nice enough to Lexie during the whole liver debacle with her dad.

"Well I guess I'm leaving Seattle Grace then." Lexie mumbled to herself. It wasn't a great idea but it was some sort of change. "Might as well do it now." Lexie groaned as she pushed herself off of the kitchen counter she was leaning on. She threw on her coat and headed to the hospital. Walking in to the hospital, Lexie could see a herd of nurses busily gossiping and a few doctors joining in. She shook her head at them, knowing first-hand how much of the rumours they started had hurt. As Lexie walked into the elevator, she saw Mark holding Noah in his arms; his eyes grew wide as they made contact with Lexie but then something strange happened. Mark's mouth stretched into a smile.

"I was just on my way to see you." He said. "I quit my job."

"You did what?!" Lexie called out, already stunned by Mark's reaction upon seeing her.

"Well this place has been good to me, I made up with Derek, I met you and Noah was born here but this place isn't good for _us_." Mark explained to Lexie. "We need a fresh start where our past mistakes aren't around every corner we turned. I want to be with you Lexie, far away from here."

"I was just about to quit my job too." Lexie breathed. "Well transfer hospitals but you know it's the same thing really because I would be leaving this hospital which kind of means quitting if you think about it-"

"Lexi-Lexie, you're rambling again."

"Sorry. Well what I was trying to say is…I'm with you, one hundred percent." She said with a huge grin on her face. She picked Noah up from Mark's arms and kissed him on the lips. "Let's get out of here. I can tell the Chief I am leaving tomorrow."

"Where should we go?"

"Somewhere hot."

"Like Cabo."

"Mexico?"

* * *

And here they were, a year later, finally happy and content with their life – living happily ever after. Mark's crazy idea of going to Cabo was given a go and they found that it was a perfect place for them to live. Mark wanted to stop practicing medicine but Lexie still had the passion for it so they opened their own practice, something Lexie had aspired to do. Lexie thankfully had an easy pregnancy and 7 months after leaving Seattle, she gave birth to her daughter Susannah Grace Sloan. Callie and Arizona had already visited during the summer, giving Noah and Mark time to bond with Sofia. Everything was perfect, as if it was just meant to be.

* * *

I based this last chapter on a quote Eric Dane gave out during an interview. When asked about where Lexie and Mark would be if they survived the plane crash he said this: _They'd be in Cabo — stop practicing medicine and move to Mexico. _Thank you so much to everyone for reading my story. I hope the ending was good enough for you! :)


	21. Chapter 21

_I know that some people expressed their disappointment at how the ending was too abrupt however I felt that if I carried on for any longer then Mark and Lexie would never get together. I am not a great 'fluffy' writer and more into angst therefore I wasn't able to do a justified chapter of Mark and Lexie's proper reconciliation. I will work on that in the next story I am writing. _


End file.
